User blog:Imamadmad/Infoboxes for CCSW
Hello all you supposedly human beings! It seems the Bubblegum Troll named Liquoritz has been squashed under a chocolate mountain for the past 2 weeks, rendering him (or her) unable to critique the new infoboxes I have made for them. So, I am coming here to you guys to get your opinions and ideas on what to change etc. so I can keep working on these things. I would like to mention that the infobox can't be brought over to this wiki yet because it requires CSS from style sheets which are currently at my test wiki and would require an admin to bring over here, but it can't be brought over yet because the CSS would destroy your current infoboxes a bit and the new infoboxes aren't ready to be in their final form. To start with, there is the episodes infobox. Find it here and see it in action here. This has its parameters based off of Liquoritz's design here, but the actual design is based off of the new navbox because of consistency, and it's prettier than both the current design and the one Liquoritz gave me. Any suggestions welcome from font to borders to parameters to... anything! I am willing to fiddle with the style pixel by pixel if needed for perfection. Also, the name of the episode as listed at the top of the infobox are probably going to be changed to the episode banners that Rolento uploaded after the infobox gets transferred over to this wiki, but I need to wait for the transfer to happen before I can do that so I can have access to the images. Next is the levels infobox found here and in action here and the Dreamworld modification here. I'm not quite sure I'm happy with the colouring for the Dreamworld modification, but the rest of the levels design is almost identical to the episode design as it works off the same style sheet. However, changes specific to this infobox can be made if wanted. The parameters are based off of Liquoritz's example infobox here, but that was a very basic outline. I really want more suggestions on what to use as the parameters and how they're placed, but remember that the main goal of making a new infobox is to make it shorter and cut out all unnecessary information, so not all info can be included! Finally, I am open to creating any other infoboxes for any other topic as needed. Just tell me what parameters are needed and I can make you up a basic infobox based on the styles already made for the other ones which could then be brought across with the other infoboxes when they're all done. And one last thing if you want to help out, don't put any suggestions in the comments here as it's not guaranteed that I will see them or that you will see any replies. Instead, please reply and follow the thread here so that everyone helping out can be informed of new messages, and it means all replies are linear so people aren't jumping around replies to different comments. Also, I'm asking nicely. Please? Category:Blog posts